The Other Sayomi
by RoseOfMillicent
Summary: Inspired by the book: The Other Boylen Girl. Kagome was born to the life of a courtier. But all she wanted to do was live in the country, a simple life. But her family has other plans for her. When the Emporer starts going to her for converstation and en
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Sayomi Girl**_Summary:Inspired by the book: The Other Boylen Girl.  
Kagome was born to the life of a courtier. But all she wanted to do was live in the country, a simple life. But her family has other plans for her. When the Emporer starts going to her for converstation and entertainment, her family pushes her to become his mistress. Kagome does as her family tells her, but as she plays the emporer, she falls inlove. Not wanting to hurt him, she plays dull, and cold. Soon, his attention turns to her rival and sister, Kikyou. Knowing her sisters real plans, Kagome fights to win back the Emporer Inuyasha._

_**Info**__Gesu- Ugly(man)/ Poor class_

Kodoku-Solitude.

Baka- Idoit/fool

_Disclimer: Don't Own Inuyasha Or The Other Boylen Girl._

Kagome sighed contently as she felt the rain fall on her face in the moonless night. It was a perfect rainstorm. The air was warm, and the water was cool. The lightining made beautiful light shows, and the thunder made a breath-taking melody. It was a perfect rainstorm. Kagome spinned slowly in the rain, her bare feet getting muddy from the forest floor. She would be in so much trouble if her family saw her like this. It wasn't how a Sayomi should acted.

A Sayomi girl, as her mother would, should be a perfect picture of elegance, and beauty. Like her older sister. Kagome loved her sister yes, but she hated being compared to her. Her perfect sister. A girl who wouldn't be out in a storm, with mud between her toes. Kagome looked down at her feet and giggled. She really was dirty. Good thing she was wearing a poor girls kimono. It was plain white, with no designs what so ever. It wasn't long like the ones she had, it was 5 inches abover her ankle, showing alot of her legs. It came two inches below her elbow. Yes, her mother would be very angery, probably would make her take extra lessons. Her step father would give her a beating. Her uncle, would make her go without eating super or lunch for a week. Her beloved sister, would look at her with her cold unwavering eyes. But they weren't going find out, were they?

Kagome smiled like a fool as she skipped and jumped in the puddles of rain water. The air smelled so good and clean. Crisp and fresh. Kagome sat under a tree, on its roots for some time to rest. She had been out all day, saying she was going to pick flowers. Of course they would be worried because of the rain. But, none of them would go find her, and would be too embarrased to send someone else. It worked in her favor, but sometimes it hurt that they had too much pride.

Kagome hummed slightly, a song she heard an old village would sing. It was about Tsukiyomi, a demon who fell inlove with a human. It was a beautiful song, and always made her cry. She told her sister of it once. She glared at her and said she should becareful not to sing such a song. Demons and humans together was unheard of. Forbidden. Kagome always thought it was romanic. Her sister told her she was foolish. But she wasn't here to laugh at her was she?

Kagome continued to hum when she heard something above her. looking up, she saw a figure in the branches. Blinking slightly from the water hitting her face, she tried to make it out.

"What the hell you looking at?" said a voice from the tree. Kagome this time blinked in confusion. She never heard someone speak like that, other then her uncle. She didn't know how to respond. At first she was angery, but she didn't want to get the boy mad. She resonded to him as if he was her uncle. With politness.

"Who are you?" She asked, completely forgetting the boys rudeness. He grunted from up the tree, but didn't say anything. Kagome smiled. Was he a boy from a village?

"What are you doing up there?" She question curiously. He was silent for a moment.

"You ask too many questions" He grumbled. Kagomes smile grew. He was kind of funny. She stood up and looked higher. He moved back at her movement, and move into the light of the clouded stars. He had dark eyes, the color of amthyest. Dark skin with dark raven hair. Everything about him seemed dark, and hidden. The newly 14 year old girl still smiled innocently up at the boy.

"You haven't answered my questions yet" Kagome said, going on her tippy toes on the large twisting roots. The boy shifted on his perch and looked down at ther. She could see him much better now. He was very handsome. His large eyes stared at her with confusion, his perfect shaped lips turned into a frown. Kagome held back the blush that was slowly raising. She hoped it was too dark for him to see.

"Why should I answer you?" He said stubornly. Kagome cocked her head.

"Why not?" He backed up again. He looked to the side and pouted.

"Because I don't want to.." Kagome giggled and lept down from the roots.

"You answered one question" Kagome stated, and he growled.

"Whats your name?" Kagome asked him another question, oblivous to his irratation. He didn't answer. "Then I'll give you a name" Kagome said, really to her self. The boy just looked at her as she pondered.

"Tamaki?..no.....Sora? nah....Ryuu?....nope....Kogai? Nuh uh...." The girl ranted on about possible names, the boy in the tree growing more innoyed by each name. She must be very bored...

"Kyo?...maybe....Kuro?....Suits him....Narushi..nope" Kagome pondered somemore, She thought of the boys pretty eyes, dark and hidden....lonely? Was he lonely?

"What about....Kodoku" The boys eyes widen at the name.

"Would you shuddup!!" The boy yelled from the tree. Kagome turned and glared heatedly at him.

"Well then give me your name!" Kagome damanded, feeling put off at the boys crudeness.

"NO!" He yelled and then leaned back on the tree. Kagome pouted and tried to reproduse one of her uncles famous glares.

Although the boy thought it looked quite cute on her. He shook his head at the thought, remembered he hated her.

Kagome was seething. She was just trying to be nice! She glared somemore befor turning on her muddy feet.

"Then I'll give you one. Gesu no baka!" She yelled and ran from the tree. The boy was left there confused and insulted.

_'Stupid girl....She's lucky I don't decide to cut off her head...'_ He pouted some more and leaned back on his tree. He had fun watching the poor girl dance in the rain, and was nervous when she sat under him. He had leaned forward to try and get a better look at the girls face, he swore she had blue eyes, but when he looked again, they were brighter. But he broke a branch trying to look. She was lucky, that she entertained the 200 year old prince.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out air. Village girls were too willful, and had no restect. He let a small smile slip on his face. Too bad there weren't girls like her in court.

Kagome walked a quick paces to her secret hut in the forest, far from the city. She walked in and stripped off her muddly white kimono, and struggled into her 6 layered kimono. She learned how to put it on by herself, after a beating she got when she came back with her new kimono in ruins. She was 7 then. 6 years ago, she has yet to master it.

Kagome combed her long raven wet hair, and placed the simple blue comb she had behind her ear. She washed her face, not bothering to redue her make-up. They wont get mad if the rain had washed it off.

_'That boy was so mean! No wonder he's alone....'_ Kagome imediantly felt horrible. It wasn't his fult. She was innoying. Her sister told her that every day. She shouldn't blame him. She really wished he told her his name. Maybe the name she picked out for him was too rude and informal....The first one she gave him. Not the insult she slapped him with befor she ran away like a little coward.

Kagome went to the stream near by the hut and washed her feet in the cold water. She was sure she would get sick this time. She wasn't as healthy as a 14 year-old should be. Walking in the rain in the begining of spring was never a good idea. Kagome shivered as she brang her frozn clean feet out from the water and slipped on her white tabi socks and her zori sandles fallowed after. Standing up, Kagome walked slowly and graceful back to the city. She would be scowled, and sent to her room. But that would be all. She would be able to be alone again, by herself. It worked out for her. But she sometimes wish she had someone to talk to at times. But, she could trust no one in the court. Her mother had told her that.

But Kagome also learn, she couldn't trust her own family. Well, every one of them but her brother Miroku. But he spent so much time with the courtier woman, and court matters, that he rarely had time for her. Miroku was just as secretive and as much as a lier as the rest of the Sayomi people. But always, was he honest with her. Sometimes too honest. Kagome giggled at the thought of her favorite sibbling. Soon, her mother would let her go to court with them, and she could be with her brother every day, laughing and singing with him.

Kagome reached the open cities gates, the samurai guards looked at her and smiled, letting her through. She was a regular, she never had to show papers.

"Good evening Sayomi-sama. Your out later then usual." Said one of the samurai's. Akitoki Hojou. He was her favorite one out of the two. She smiled happily at him, not noticing the blush that raised on his cheaks.

"Evening, Hojou-kun. I'm sorry, I ran in with a village boy, and talked with him for awhile" She admited sheelishly. He gave her a slight disaproving look.

"Be careful around commoners Sayomi-sama." He warned. Kagome gave him another smile.

"Hai! I have to go now Hojou-kun. Bye!" She turned to the other guard and bowed to him and left them. She didn't like being scowled at. She had enough from her family. She didn't want it to be by a friend. Kagome ran down the empty streets, slowing down when she came by someone. She kept her Sayomi smile on when she did. She couldn't look like a child when around the rich. Even if she really was, just a child.

Kagome entered the tall black gates of her Clan's district. The Sayomi's, her real fathers manor, was in the middle. Her step fathers manor, to the south. After her fathers death, her mother remarried a third time to a man from the Hayakami clan. He was rich, but had no real political power. Unlike her father. He was a Shogun. She barely remembered him. He died when she was 6. Her mother married him after her brother's and sister's father died. Kikyou and Miroku was the children of Mazuka Tamaka.

They called her mother the Black Widow, after her two dead husbans. She heard some made a bet on when her step father would die. Some people needed to find some new hobbies.

She lived in the Sayomi manor, with her uncle and her siblings. Her mother lived in the Hayakami manor. Kagome walked pass the slightly small gates of her mothers home. She could see the candles lite, and heard her mother's beautiful icy laugh. She smiled and ran the rest of the way to her home.

Kagome was about to enter the gate, when she saw her sister out in the front, sitting on the wooden deck. She didn't want to talk to Kikyou now, so she went around the large manor, and to the gardens door. She was glad she left the door open. Kagome didn't think she could claim the walls with her kimono. Kagome took of her zori sandles, placed them neatly on the shinny deck and walked inside. She could hear no one, so she headed right to her room to get ready to sleep. Maybe Miroku would come befor he went to gamble with the rest of the men.

Kagome slowly pulled off the layers of her kimono, leaving her in only in her sleeping yukata. Kagome went to her mirror, and combed out the knots she got from her run. She really wished she could cut off her hair. It was too long. Nearly past her knees! Kagome huffed, trying to combed through her thick wavy hair.

"Let me help you, sister." Kagome looked in her mirror to see the 15 year old Kikyou standing at her door way, her arms elegantly crossed over her chest. Kagome nodded and held out her comb. Kikyou walked forward and gently took the comb from her. Kikyo sat behind her, easily and gently brushing through the tankled and knots. Kagome sighed quietly in content. She loved it when Kikyou combed her hair. It was their favorite past time together, always befor bed, when they could talk or not talk. Insult or complament. Be them selves around eachother. When they weren't Sayomi girls, but just plain sisters. Rivals and friends. Emenies and eachothers only ally.

"You have a twig in your hair" Kagome blushed. Kikyou raised an eyebrow through the mirror, holding up the offending piece of wood. Kagome looked down. She was caught. Kagome glanced at her sisters through her lashes. Her eyebrow still raised, but she continued to comb through her hair. Hopefully, she would drop it.

"No more adventures in the woods Kagome" No such luck. "It's not proper. It would be dishonorable if someone were to catch you in that state. How would I get a husban, kin to you?" She felt like Kikyou was her mother. They both were able to make her feel like dirt.

"Sorry..." Kagome muttered. Kikyou just continued to work her hair. Soon, Kikyou grabed a good section of her own hair, and threw it over Kagomes sholder, handing her a comb. Kagome glided the brush threw her hair. She would never tell Kikyou, but she was very jealous of her hair. It was straight, and thinner. Much like everyone else hair. She had no split ends like her. Kagome had many, from never takening care if it, and from her _adventures_.

Kagome looked in the mirror. People said that they looked alike, Kagome didn't agree. Kikyou, was far more beautiful. They both had black hair. But her hair had a honey sheen to it, and was longer to her ankles. They both had pale skin, but Kikyou had the proper coutiers color. Completely white, with no color what so ever. Kagome always had a rosacea on her cheaks from her activities and the sun, though, she never tanned. What was the most different, were their eyes. Kikyou had the natural honey color of a Japanese woman, but inhanced to a earthy beauty. Kagome, on the other hand had one blue-grey eye, and the other dark blue. When her mother had human company, and they would bring their human children. They would laugh at her and call her a youkai. Only youkai had her unusual color.

Kagome glanced up as her sister stood. Kagome let go of Kikyous hair. She slipped off all of her clothing, leaving her naked, and slipped into her bed. Kagome turned away and went to her bed. Miroku wouldnt be coming tonight, it was too late, she guess, it was around the time of the ox (1:00 am to 2:59am). Kagome sighed and let her mind wonder. It was after midnight, it was her birthday now. Miroku should have came, bring her secretly some sake, and drink it with her. It was suppose to be her first time, with her brother. Kagome felt some anger to him, but then thought, maybe he came earlier, and she missed him. Kagome pouted. It was her fault. Kagome shook her head, and thought of the boy she met today. At least she wasn't completely alone on her birthday.

Kagome was nearly asleep, when she heard Kikyou shift in her bed.

"Happy birthday, Kagome" Kagome felt somthing being placed behind her. As she listened, Kagome waited for Kikyou to go to sleep. After 15 minutes, Kagome turned, to see a small box, placed on her white sheets. Kagome opened it gentle, and inside, was a beautiful jeweled comb. It had black teeth, with dark blue cherry blossems with black pearls in the metal flower. Kikyou did care. Kagome smiled and went out of bed, to her jewelry box. She placed it right by her long black pearl necklace. It would go nicly with it. Kagome quietly slipped back into her bankets, with a smile. Kikyou could easily make her feel like the lowest of low, but also, make Kagome feel like she could fly.

Kagome went to sleep, with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha walked back into his brother's castle, but stayed in the gardens. He yawned boredly and leaned on the a tree. He could feel his demonic powers comiong back. It was nearly morning. Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He thought of the girl he met in the forest under the tree. She was strange. She called him Kodoku....Solitude. If fit him perfectly. He was alone and unwanted in his home and country....

Inuyasha thought of the dancing girl some more. Did she often went around nameing people? He thought of a name for her. A few insults first came to mind. But then, he really thought about it. But one stuck with him.

_'Amaya...._' It ment Night Rain. It really was nameing the weather and time that he met her, but worked with her personality in away. Rain and the night time didn't mean depressing things. In his mind. He rather enjoyed the rain.

Inuyasha then stopped thinking about the strange village girl he had met, and just thought of random things. For about 15 minutes, he had peace, befor Jaken, his brothers lacky ran up to him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" He refused on calling him with the proper hornorfic, but it never bothered him. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked down at the green youkai.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not really interested. Jaken heaved befor looking at Inuyasha, unshed tears in his big, bug like eyes.

"Sesshomaru-dono!! He's gone!! He's gone!!" He wailed. Inuyasha stared dumb found for a moment befor he moved forward, grabing Jaken by the collar.

"What the fuck you mean gone?!" He damanded, shaking the Kappa like Youkia. Jaken sobbed more.

"His armor and sword was found drifting up from the Jinzu river....His blood on it! He was killed in battle!" Inuyasha dropped Jaken his eyes widden in disbelief.

"Oh my great lord!!" Jaken cried and cried. Inuyasha, shed no tears for his brother. They were neaver close. But Inuyasha never wished for his death. What now? What happen to the country? They were in a middle of a war!! Who killed him? The Wei soilders? Or assasins? What of his wife, Meiseung? Who would be Emporer now? They wont let him. Not a Hanyou. Would they? Which one of the Courtiers would be next? Inuyasha shook his head and stomped away, leaving the broken kappa behind.

He brust into his room and grabed one of his screens, throwing it the ground. Inuyasha punched a wall, causing a whole through the stone and wood. Inuyasha collasped on his futon bed. How could the bastard leave him with this mess. He didn't know what to do. He had no loyalty to anyone in the court. Not from the demons, or the humans. Why the fuck did he have to die! The weak bastard!

Inuyasha placed his hands over his eyes. He didn't want to become Emporer, but he didn't want a civil war...By rights, he should be nexted, but the counsle wont have it. It was all a mess, and Inuyasha was the one who had to clean up. Alone.

_'Kodoku... am I?'  
_

Ok so, first Chapter to my new story. Kinda short sorry ^_^' Please tell me what you think. I like this idea. And the relationship with Kikyou and Kagome kinda reminds me of the anime...anyway....

*********


	2. Death of an Tenno

**The Other Sayomi Girl**

**_Summary:_**Inspired by the book: The Other Boylen Girl.  
Kagome was born to the life of a courtier. But all she wanted to do was live in the country, a simple life. But her family has other plans for her. When the Emporer starts going to her for converstation and entertainment, her family pushes her to become his mistress. Kagome does as her family tells her, but as she plays the emporer, she falls inlove. Not wanting to hurt him, she plays dull, and cold. Soon, his attention turns to her rival and sister, Kikyou. Knowing her sisters real plans, Kagome fights to win back the Emporer Inuyasha.

Disclimer: Don't Own Inuyasha Or The Other Boylen Girl.

Info:

~* Death of an Emperor*~

Kagome woke to the sound of her name being called. She rolled over in her blankets and mumbled a few curses.

"My Kagome-sama. Thats no way for a young lady to speak." Kagome sat up quickly to see her grinning brother.

"Miroku!" She exclaimed and lunched herself at him. He chuckled and pulled her away. Kagome stared at him for a minute, as if expecting something....

"Oh!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome smiled as he reached around and brang out a bag. She giggled when he took out a bottle and two small cups. Kagome raised an eye brow when he poured out the liquid. Water....

"Is this a joke?" She asked, as Miroku handled her the cup. Miroku chuckled.

"I can't have you drinking today Kagome. We are going to the Emperor's Wake" Kagome blinked. Then gasped.

"He's dead?" She whispered. How? Kagome felt herself shake. Miroku laughed again.

"Why are so sad? It's not like you knew him Kagome-chan." She glared. How could he be so heartless? She turned away from him, sipping on her water. This was very bad. They couldn't lose a ruler now. There was a war going on. The Emperor wasn't like the rest. He knew how to lead an army, his people. He was fair, and he wasn't controlled by the Shogun. Which royaly pissed off her uncle, who was the Shogun at the moment. He would act as sovereign till they descide the next one...

"How?" She whispered again. Miroku drowned down his water and his face turned serious. She never understand how he could change his face expressions so easily like that. No dout growing up in this house hold. He was a better Sayomi then her and he wasn't even born one.

"No one knows really. They're thinking when he went to negotiate with the Wei Prince. His armor and his sword was found in the river 2 days ago by a fisher man. They just heard yesterday. His ring was sent to us by the Prince this morning to confirm it. So, little sister, we are going to the Emperor's wake. So come, get dressed. Kikyou is already talking with uncle." Miroku stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Kagome to think and get dressed.

She got her maid to dress her, as she stood infront of the mirror. She was wearing her simple white Kimono, the color everyone was going to be wearing. The robe was crossed over the opposite way. The maid did up her make-up, making her face as white as her sisters. and painted her lips red. Kagome bit back the urge to glare at the maid. She pulled and tugged on her hair, pulling the hair from her scalp. She wished Kikyou was here to do her hair....

The maid as about to put her hair up in the traditional way, when Kagome stopped her. She Opened up her box of jewelry and pulled her black moon pearl necklace over her head, warping it twice around her neck. She grasped the new comb she got from her sister and she pulled her hair behind her ear, placing the comb to hold it in place.

The maid looked at her weird but didn't say anything. Kagome got up and put on her zori sandals. She didn't care if the maid thought her hair style was ugly, or if everone else did. She liked her hair down.

Kagome walked out of her room, and went to her uncles room. She smiled to the maid, Min, who aways stood outside her uncles room, she could hear the voices inside. The maid smiled back and knelt, knocking on the shoji door. The voices paused.

"Yes?" Came the deep voice of my powerful uncle.

"Kagome-sama is here" She repiled, her head down, though she glanced up and smiled again. Kagome tried not to giggle, but Min raised her finger to her lips. In secret, she called her Kagome-chan, even though they barely knew eachother. It sounded weird for her to say her name with that honorfic.

"Come in" Min slid the door open. Kikyou was sitting infront of her uncle on the black zabuton cushion. Kagome bowed to her uncle, and walked in. She sat down on ther other mat, and bowed again.

"Uncle" She greeted. She kept her bow down, waiting for him to greet her.

"Kagome, are you ready for the wake?" Kagome sat back up. She looked at her uncle, who wore a white kimono like herself. His long wavy tied into a low pony tail. His red eyes gleamed in the dark room. Why he always kept only one candle on, she didn't know, but it always made him look more...._creepy_

"Hai Uncle." She replied. She glanced at her sister who kept her head bowed. She always did when Kagome went into the same room as her Uncle and her. She didn't know why. Her long hair was put into a tight bun, long strands of honey black hair framed her face beautifuly. She had no rice powerd make-up on, she didn't need it. Her full lips were painted red, and her eyes darken with charcoal. She was a thousand times more attractive then herself. Always perfect, always proper.

"Good" Kagome turned her eyes back to her uncle. "I have to meet with the counsle soon, I want you to go to the wake late, Kagome, Kikyou. Miroku will take you." Kagome nearly cocked her head.

"Why? It would be rude..." Kagome questioned, she looked down when her uncles blood eyes glared at her.

"That is percisly the reason. We Sayomi, Kagome, did not respect the Emperor, and not even in death." Kagome nodded and bow, as did Kikyou, as he stood.

"Hai Uncle" Kagome and Kikyou said insync. Min opened the door for him, and closed it after he left. Kagome turned to Kikyou, who stood up.

"Kikyou" She called her sister. She turned her cold eyes to her. They were always ice, after her meetings with her Uncle. She didn't know why she hated him...

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice plain.

"Do...Do you think it's right? Should we really go late?" Kagome asked, her voice sounded like a scared child.

"Of course it not right. But we will do as he says Kagome. We have to. You know that better then me." Kagome looked down quickly. She knew what she ment. Kagome forced the dark memories back.

"Hai, sister." She gave her sister a half bow, and got up as well. Kagome gave Min a small weak smile as she walked out into the garden to wait for Miroku.

Inuyasha looked down from his perch on the high roof and watch the monk read the sutra's. It was long, and many people cried. it was so depressing. He didn't need to something like this to make his mood even worse. He looked up into the sky, it was cloudy, but he didn'y smell any rain coming. He looked back at the sea people, all in white. It was just coutiers and rich people attending. Samurai's lined the court yard, dressed in black armor.

Half way into the wake, he saw more people coming in. Late. He knew who they were. The Sayomi and their kin. He sneered at the sight of them. They had to make a statement by coming late. The bastards. What sicken him more, was the thought of the Sayomi head might be next in line for Emperor. The kingdom would become hell if someone like him ruled.

About 10 of the Sayomi only came. The clans head sat down at the front, not because of the closeness, but because of status. Inuyasha watched the rest sit down near the end. The remarried widow Sayomi sat with her head held high, her black hair down. The bitch had a smile on her face, as she waved her fan. She sat next to her new husband, Hayakami Teiki. He only met the man once, and he was an idiot. A tool. She probably only married him because of his money, and his obediance.

Inuyasha glared at the woman and turned to the rest of the sinister family. There was the heads, cousins and siblings there as well. The man Miroku, the adopted son to the old Shogun. He had met him once too. He was a liar like the rest, but not power hungery, or as Inuyasha could tell. Sayomi were good liar's, even if he wasn't blood related. But there was two other he hadn't seen befor...

Two girls, who at first glanced looked like twins. It was too far for him to see their features, but one was defiantly younger. About 13-14 years old. The other, a few years older. Inuyasha turned his head away. They didn't matter. They were one of them. No matter how much they smiled, how charming and cherrful they were. They all were calulating, scheming, liars.

Kagome sighed as she removed her heavy makeup, The wake was long, and boring. But Kagome felt sad. She liked the Emperor they had. He was kind of scary, cold even. But he was never selfish. He was a good ruler, and Kagome always admired him. Kagome placed her new comb in her box, along with her pearls, and stood up to take off the white kimono. She layed in bed for what seemed like the longest time. Her uncle was having another meeting. Miroku was with him. He said it could take a month befor the figure out things.

Kagome turned on her side. She hated politics. It bored her, but her uncle personaly taught her everything to know about it. Why? she didn't know. Kagome went back on her back and held herself up on her elbows when a knock came to her door.

"Yes?" She asked politly.

"Kagome-chan, I have your lunch, may I come in?" Kagome smiled.

"Hai!" Min opened the door, a tray in hand. It had rice, some vegetables, and a cup. Her mother nearly starved her sister and her. Saying it was unattractive. Kagome was used to it though, she rarly got hungery.

Kgome ate while Min talking about the many gossip of the court that she heard from the other maids. She blocked some of it out, not really being one for gossip and rumors.

"So, what do you think of the Emperor's death?" Min asked, after telling Kagome of a noble woman who had slept with a common man. Kagome shruged.

"It's sad." Was all Kagome could say. She really didn't know how to feel. Like Miroku said. She didn't know him personaly.

"It is. I wonder who would be Emperor...Some are saying your uncle, Kagome-chan. Then you'll be like a princess! I wonder who would be next in line after him..." Kagome thought about it for a minute. Like the late Emperor, her uncle didn't have children of his own, or even a wife. Who would be? Maybe Miroku? No, her uncle didn't care much for her older brother, maybe even hated him. He didn't listen as much as he liked, and was a constent target for scandle. She didn't know who he would pick. But at the moment, didn't care. But she had no dout that her uncle was thinking of the same thing.

"I wonder" Was all Kagome said. Min laughed and went back to talk of gossip. Kagome tuned her out, ever once in a while nodding and giving a sound of agreement. The rice was really bland.....

******************

"The Kobayashi is the oldest clan here! One of us should rule!"

"The oldest doesnt mean the best choice"

"Yes, Someone from my family should be chosen."

"Your family is the poorest in this room!"

"And yours is the smallest"

"Sakamoto should become Emperor. We have the most land-"

"Enough!"

The bickering nobled turned to the man who now sat in the golden throne. He glared down at everyone with a hint of disust.

"It will not be desided on wealth, and size of a family. The next Tenno has to desever it, has to be wise and fair. Material possesion won't matter if the soverigne is a fool." The Shogun stated. The rest of the coucle murmered amoung themselfs. He smirked to himself. People were easily swayed by the sound of pretty words. All he had to do was act like a saint. And they will be begging him to rule them. Such puppets, and he held the string.

"And who do you think is worthy of the throne you sit in? Naraku-sama" He turned his gaze to Kataki Takeshi. The head of the slayer clan. One of the few nobles with intellegance. Too bad he was too idealisic. He could have been usefull to him. Him and his powerful clan.

"That is what we are desiding."Naraku answered calmy, knowing full well, Takeshi was asking if he thought he was right. Of course he did. But telling them that would make the rest stray from his plot.

"Naraku-sama" He turned to Jaken, The last Emperor's personal servent. Why such a lowly demon? He didn't care to think about. His taste in help was sickening.

"What?" He asked, his voice hard. The little demon glared.

"My lord had left a will we had left. Maybe there is somthing in the pages that will help us deside" Jaken handed the Shogun the papers. He himself had not read it yet. He was curious to see what it contained. He watched as the man look at the yellow rice paper will.

Naraku glared at the offending papper, and opened the scroll. He read a few words befor he had to bite back the curses that swelled in him. His face remained unreadable, as he handed the will back to Jaken.

"What does it say?" Asked someone from the counsle, he didn't bother to look who. He was ruined.

"Who our late Tenno has decided to be his successor" Naraku said cooly, as if it didn't matter. But, in his head, he was cursing the dead Tenno. The nobles murmered again, adding to Naraku's anger.

"Who is it?" Takeshi asked, crossing his arms, a smile lite on his face. Naraku imagined cutting off that grinning head, and placing it on a spear....

"Tetsuya Inuyasha"

Inuyasha, who had been leaning on the wall, watching the meeting go down, found himself at the end of the nobles attention. He heard what Naraku said, and was still setting in his slow prossessing head. He looked about them. Some glared openly, other's kept their feeling's hidden, though he could smell their anger. Few, he noticed, had a calm suprise.

Why would his brother do this? They hated eachother. But, there was nothing he could do now. He raised an eyebrow at the glaring nobles. If he was going to be Emperor, he was going to have respect. After a few moments, they let down their glares. Takeshi was the first one to bow, then, Miroku Sayomi. The rest of the nobles fallowed. Naraku, had stepped down from the golden throne, bowing aswell. Inuyasha could praticly feel the anger and hatred flow off him. He hid his smirk.

Maybe Being Japan's Emperor wouldn't be so bad.

Kagome yawned quietly as her teacher rant on about wars, strateging, and battles. Why did she need to know all this? It wasnt like she was going to go to war to fight. She heard everything already. It was boring to hear the same thing being said over and over. She was sure she would never forget it. It was drilled into her head.

Kagome stiffled another yawn, her eyes watered from holding it back.

"Sayomi-sama" She winced at the name. Her uncle had him address her with high respected. She hated it.

"Hai, Sensai-sama?" She asked, she felt another yawn coming. She was very tired...

"Our time has ended. You may leave now" He said, letting down a scroll he was reading from. Kagome looked outside. the sun had set, and it was growing very dark.

"Hai" She said, bowing to the balding man. He did the same, and she quickly left. She ran down the hall, and down to her room. She heard music being played. Kagome smiled, and quietly opened the door. Kikyou was sitting on a zabuton, her long fingers gliding across a Biwa. She was an amazing musician. Kikyou had been playing it for years. She mastered it perfectly. Kagome sat down next to her and listened. For about twenty minutes, Kagome listen to Kikyou play different songs, and styles. Playing each perfectly.

Kikyou stopped playing her exagerated note, and placed her Biwa on the wall near her. She turned to Kagome who still had her eyes closed.

"How was your lessons sister" She asked quietly, folding her hands neatly on her lap. Kagome opened her eyes, then huffed unlady-like. Kikyou glared slightly.

"It's so boring! All he does is talk about the same things. I'm not learning anything anymore...I wan't to learn more on history, but uncle is having him teach me about war. I wan't to learn about science, or History. Or liturature. He doesn't teach me thoughs anymore...." Kagome complained.

"You already know all there is to know about thoughs subjects. Now, your learning somthing new" Kikyou say, reaching up to unties her bound hair. Kagome sighed and fell on her back, looking up at the faded yellow-white roof.

"But, I already get what he saying...."She pouted rolling on her side to look at her sister.

Kikyou sighed at her sisters complain. She knew of her thrist to learn. It was strange in a woman. Different. Also, made her very impatient.

"I know. But, this is what Uncle wishes for you. Just do as your told Kagome" Kikyou said, befor getting up and walking out, leaving Kagome alone....That was always her respone to everything. 'Just do as your told...' Kagome yawned and pouted again.

"Knock knock" Kagome looked at the door. Kagome pout deepen. Sure, he comes when she's tired...Kagome went to the door sliding it open. "Took you long enough brother" She said, her voice cold and detatched. She held her head up, even though he was taller, looked down at him. Miroku blinked at her in confusion.

"Wha?..."

Kagome held the look for a second longer befor she burst out laughing. The look on his face! She couldn't hold it. Miroku blinked a few more times befor glaring slightly pushing her away so he could get in. Sitting down on the many plush black zabutons.

"Don't scare me Kagome-chan. I thought you were Kikyou...."Kagome laughed and fallowed him in and slumped down next to him.

"I'm sorry" She said, smilling up at him. He glared a few moments, then sighed. Kagome stared at him, she kept a smile. He stared at her weirdly for awhile. He forgot again...

"Miroku" She whined. He stared back at her. After a minutes, she was his eyes widden.

"Right....Sorry Kagome, I didn't bring it" Kagome glared hard. He promised! The bastard. Kagome turned and pouted again. How could he? She would never forgive him. Even Kikyou remembered! And even given her something. How could Miroku forget again. Kagome would never forgive him. She told herself. She would always remined him how he forgot.

"But. I did remember to bring something else...."Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye, her eyes had put away their daggers for now.

'What?" She asked, keeping her voice nutural. She didn't want to seem eager....

He got up and went to her door, slidding it open and talking to someone. She couldn't see the person, and they were talking in whispers. Kagome leaned forward to see if she could hear. She sighed when Miroku looked back at her and grinned befor turning back to the hidden person. She closed her eyes, befor opening them again at the small high pitched noise. What was that? Kagome again leaned forward. There it is again! Miroku bowed and turned to her again, somthing in his hands. He walked over to the her, a pleased smiled on his faces.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him. He held out his hands for her, she stared down. something in his hands made a sound again. She looked up and him, and he just stared. Looking back down, he slowly opend his pale hands.

Kagome gasped. A Bird! There, in his hands. Was a small black bird, with a raven colored belly. It chirped and ruffled its wings, looking around with its tiny head. It looked up at her, his eyes were icy blue, peircing and sharp. It chirped again going on to his thumb. Kagome reached her hand slowly to his, hesitating. She didn't want to scare it...

"I found him a few weeks ago, when I went with our dear uncle to visit the Soumino family." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. In other words. He stole him. Go figure. She didn't mind. She liked him. She looked down at the curious bird. She never seen one like this, it's coloring was unusual for a small bird.

"What kind is he?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the tiny bird.

"A rare Black Nightingale. The Soumino family raise them. They are able to breed unique birds. They are a demon mages. So don't let anyone see that you have him. They might give you a second nose" Miroku chuckled. Kagome looked up and glared, befor smilling down at the bird, staring into his icy pools...

"I'll call him...Aoi" Kagome smiled. It fit him. She rubbed her finger on his beak. it nipped gently on her finger.

"How was the meeting?" Kagome asked, walking to her large belcony door. Opening it and let the bird go out into the garden. For some reason, she knew he wouldn't fly away. But, if he wanted to Kagome wouldnt keep him. No matter how cute!

"It went well"Miroku said, guiding Kagome to her bed. "We have a new emperor" Kagome raised her head to him.

"Really? Who? Uncle?"Kagome asked, sitting down with him.

"No, Sesshomaru's younger brother. Inuyasha." Miroku said, waving his hand as if it didn't matter. Inuyasha?

"I didn't know he had a brother...."Kagome mumbled, turning him around so she could take off her kimono.

"Not many did. He and his family kept it from most." Miroku said, looking up at the pale yellow roof.

"How come?"Kagome asked, pulling her long hair into a braid. Miroku turned back around and smiled.

"Because he's a Hanyou." She stared hard, her mouth opening and closeing. ''Does that bother you?..." Mirolu asked, raising and eyebrow.

'Awsome! Whats he look like? Is he nice? is he strong? Does he look like his mom or dad more? or both?" Miroku's eye widden at the exsided girl.

"Um...yes?" Kagome giggled, laying down.

"This is so cool." She smiled.

"Anyways" Miroku recovered. "You have to go to bed. The crowning ceremony is tomorrow. So, let little Aoi sing you a song" He leaned down and kissed her forhead. Kagome gave alittle yawn, remembering she was very tired.

"Hai" He smiled. down at her.

"My little sister is forteen now. We'll be looking for a husband for you. Maybe you'll marry befor Kikyou. Wouldn't that vex her" Miroku laughed at Kagome's blush and irratated face. Why would she need a husband? She didn't. She didn't want one.

"Goodnight" He said standing up, blowing out the candles and walking out. Kagome rolled on her side, thinking of the new ruler. She had never seen a hanyou befor. She was glad. Now maybe humans and demons would _secretly_ hate eachother no more. Kagome yawned again, not hearing her sister come in and lay down on her own bad. Her thoughts occupied on the new Emperor, and the singing bird's lullaby...

Ok, I don't know much about frunerals in Japan back then. But I found out, what they wear. I also dont know the politics back then, so please bare with me. I tried looking up on the internet, that didnt help as much. If anyone has a website with info, please tell me.


End file.
